Adolf Hitler (LOTM: Sword of Kings)
Adolf Hitler was an Austrian-born German politician who was the leader of the Nazi Party (NSDAP), Chancellor of Germany from 1933 to 1945, and Führer of Nazi Germany from 1934 to 1945 that was put on the power by Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott and Akihiro Kurata when they travelled to a alternative Earth. He was effectively dictator of Nazi Germany, and was at the centre of World War II in Europe and the Holocaust and was the first non-official leader of the future Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. While DEM is based on Nazi Germany, Hitler can be considered the first leader and official founder of DEM under Isaac Westcott's command. He is also a major villain in LOTM: Sword of Kings. History Adolf Hitler was born on 20 April 1889 in Braunau am Inn, a town in Austria-Hungary, close to the border with the German Empire. He was the fourth of six children to Alois Hitler and Klara Pölzl . Hitler's older siblings—Gustav, Ida, and Otto—died in infancy. When Hitler was three, the family moved to Passau, Germany. There he acquired the distinctive lower Bavarian dialect, rather than Austrian German, which marked his speech throughout his life. In 1894 the family relocated to Leonding, and in June 1895, Alois retired to a small landholding at Hafeld, near Lambach, where he farmed and kept bees. Hitler attended Volksschule (a state-owned school) in nearby Fischlham. The move to Hafeld coincided with the onset of intense father-son conflicts caused by Hitler's refusal to conform to the strict discipline of his school. Alois Hitler's farming efforts at Hafeld ended in failure, and in 1897 the family moved to Lambach. The eight-year-old Hitler took singing lessons, sang in the church choir, and even considered becoming a priest. In 1898 the family returned permanently to Leonding. The death of his younger brother Edmund, who died from measles in 1900, deeply affected Hitler. He changed from a confident, outgoing, conscientious student to a morose, detached, sullen boy who constantly fought with his father and teachers. iN 1899, Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott appear before young Hitler to install a Realizer on his brain after he travelled to another alternative Earth (Isaac actually come from a another alternative Earth). Isaac had planted a Realizer in the brain of Hitler to his future plans after the First World War; Adolf would became the leader of the Nazi party in 1933, however, in this parallel world, Adolf Hitler would cause a rebellion of freedom against Capitalism that tyrannized the land and become the true Hero of humanity, but he didn't change Adolf Hitler's racism for others races that he consider weak (clearlyy saying Adolf is just another evil tyrant trying to kill every race on planet that are non-germans, Isaac just turned Adolf much worse). After Isaac installed a Realizer on young Hitler, Hitler began to develop German nationalist ideas from a young age. He expressed loyalty only to Germany, despising the declining Habsburg Monarchy and its rule over an ethnically variegated empire. Hitler and his friends used the greeting "Heil", and sang the "Deutschlandlied" instead of the Austrian Imperial anthem. Many years after, following the events of Mein Kampfer, WWI, Armenians Genocide, Hitler's coup d'etat, the WWII started as Isaac planned for 5 decades. At the end of war, Adolf send the DEM Scientist to Madagascar to make sure DEM would rise someday and opened a portal to another reality to make sure Isaac's forces would enter in his world. Then, Adolf commit suicide after Germany fall before URSS and Allied Forces, and then following to Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire's creation on that world. Gallery ffb.jpg|Adolf Hitler at the end of WWII and completing Isaac's real plans; Adolf opening a portal to another reality 7563_1-435_15_59970.jpg uvarious_artists_mein_kampf_ch._1_v.4_lbb.meinkampf_013_med.jpg 225920-charisma2_super.jpg|Young Adolf Hitler 7563_1-435_16_60963.jpg afterschool-charisma-hitler.gif Adolf hitler.jpg Trivia *He may appear in 4th saga in Triggers Hell Saga events as a damned soul on hell. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Warmongers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Characters from an Alternate Universe Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Extremists Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Nazis Category:Anti-Communists Category:Pawns Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Mass Murderers Category:Child Murderer Category:Dark Messiah Category:Tyrants Category:Dictator Category:Social Darwinist Category:The Dreaded Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Scary Characters Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Liars Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Son of Hero Category:Son of Heroine Category:Hegemony Category:OCs Category:Main Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Revolutionaries Category:Xenophobes Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Cult Leaders Category:Kids who have matured Category:Greedy Villains Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Characters in a Suit Category:Fallen Hero Category:Fascists Category:Characters who share a Leader Role Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:Historic Characters Category:Controversial